brocsplacefandomcom-20200215-history
Cometis
The cometis are a species native to the planet Cometa, who once ruled the Cometan Republic. There are three different ethnicities, where they hold different skin colours: cyan, violet, and yellow. If two cometii of different colour had children, the child's colour would be randomised between the two. Background The Cometan Republic of the planet Cometa, named for the twenty local comets in it's orbit, was a country during the Extrasolar Age before the first war. They were a small player in the Extrasolar Age. It was home to the cometis race, and they were a special group. They could run at Olympic speeds from birth, and had the abilities of an extremely experienced soldier from birth. They were basically a xitan but 25 times more powerful. And by training and working out, they could become far more powerful too. They were also extremely similar to xitans in their minds. This meant that the UNR were wary of them and did not try to occupy or annex them. While they agreed to be xitanised, they did not like the action. This made them a powerful asset to the UNR, since due to their promortalist ideals, the Cometans were the strongest natural warriors in the galaxy. When the war struck, they were ruled by Zarpill Brusslein, the planet's first transmortalist leader, and transformed the entire country into a transmortalist ideology. He then reorganised the government and changed it to an autarchy, and crowned himself the Autarch. They did not dare break the UNR rules on the transmortalism issue however. When the war came, they remained neutral until they thought the Cremton Empire had a chance. Because of this, the UNR launched a gruesome invasion of the Cometan colonies, and eventually their home planet. In the seven-year-long campaign, the UNR lost twenty million soldiers, but finally conquered the Cometans at their capital city of Utopime Square in the November 27. The entire planet was nuked. The leader, Zarpill Brusslein, retreated to an uncharted planet near the supermassive black hole at the centre of the galaxy, named Kadra. The nuking resulted in the near genocide of the entire cometis race, and only two million Cometans were left in the galaxy. They retreated to an uncharted, top secret world in the uncharted Undufic District, where they lived like for the next 1900 years. Due to what they had endured, and their low population, they did not focus much on technological progress. They lived similar to how we on Earth did in the Victorian era. When Larris Securities conquered the region in the 1920s, they struck a deal with the citizens of Makenotix. If they helped Larris conquer the region, they would not rat them out to the galaxy and also help them with their cause. They eventually managed to convince Ahri-Oferd Larris to support transmortalism and all of the philosophy the Cometans held. The citizens of Makenotix were confined to the planet, and when the time was right, they would unleash themselves all over the galaxy. At the age of 62, Brusslein had a network of cryogenic chambers in a small contingency outpost used for the continuity of government after a disaster, to shelter high-value individuals of the Cometan Republic. Research for transmortalist technology was undertaken here as well. Cryogenic research was outlawed, and Brusslein was a leading underground scientist researching on prolonging life, as well as cryogenics. His country owned the only cryo chambers in the galaxy. He and a team of 40 of the highest personnel in the government and military joined him, and they set up a robotic guard, at the cryo bunker and set themselves to cryosleep for fifty years. However, a supernova hit the solar system that Kadra was in, and it resulted in it transforming into the molten pit that it modernly became. The resulting electromagnetic pulse tampered with the cryo generators, and recalculated the onboard computers of the cryo chambers. This also killed thirteen of the forty-one. Suddenly, Brusslein and his men were awoken in the year 1927. It seemed that Larris Securities had awoken them, and that it was the year 1927 since the cryo chambers failed. Larris had used the help of the Cometis world in Undufic to create Undupolli, and they discovered Brusslein was here. Brusslein spoke with Ahri-Oferd Larris and explained everything through the course of a year. Brusslein and his team then moved out of the Kadra Bunker and joined Larris. It seemed they held the same ideologies after their encounter with the Cometans in Undufic, and requested the talents of Brusslein and his team in hatching a plan to introduce transmortalism. Brusslein was still bitter and vengeful about the UNR's actions in the Hepetivvo Campaign, as well as the Xitanisation, and forced annexation on their worlds way back when. He was also enraged at their latest actions over the past few decades. By 1935, he was completely in tune with the past history and the world around him, and had a fitting political agenda. He also believed that the current economic depression and natoleum crisis was a shining reason for transmortalism and proof that it was needed. In 1942, he cooperated with Ahri-Oferd Larris to plan a second galactic war with their new nation, and sweep transmortalism across the stars. He was also against the Cremton Empire, for their treatment of stolen worlds. Most of Brusslein and the surviving Cometans' devotion, activity and ideology was driven by rage and hatred of the UNR's behaviour with them and the galaxy in the past. Brusslein then went into stasis in 1947, to preserve his life until the time was near for the plan to go ahead, and to be shortly awoken only when needed. He was chronologically aged 82. Larris could not create transmortalist technologies until the war was complete. When cometis babies strangely appeared on planets with no explanation in the UNR & VK territories in the 20th century, they brought them into the newly formed Task Force Comet. Category:Species